Simple Physics
by AzureLies
Summary: One-shot. 'It's simple physics,' he said, his hand traveling down Eyes' naked body. 'To acheive the pleasure you want...all you need is a bit of friction...' EyesxAyumu


Disclaimer - I don't own Spiral.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Simple Physics

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

In his hands was a basket of fruits and flowers. He wasn't sure why he was in front of Eyes' door with such a basket, but he was. Ayumu sighed and used his free hand to knock on the door.

There was no answer, but he knew better. From what Rio and the others had told him earlier, Eyes had been shutting himself up and not answering the door. Ayumu shrugged and tried the door instead.

As his hand touched the doorknob, he recalled what had brought him here. _That_ girl, the one whose name he never remembered...she wanted him to go in her place.

_But what's the point?_ Ayumu shrugged and opened the door gently. "I'm coming in..."

There was no answer.

Ayumu shut the door behind him and looked around. Sitting on the bed, stark naked, sat Eyes, hand fisted around his erection, stroking it as he stared off into space. Ayumu dropped the basket in surprise; consequently, the fruits rolled all over the floor.

"...what are you doing?"

Eyes spared him a look. With a sigh, he soon shut his eyes and stopped his ministrations. "What does it look like...?"

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest," Ayumu confessed, staring at the ceiling. "There's a number of things you could label this as."

"What are you insinuating, Narumi-otouto?" His cat-like eyes flashed open, narrowed immediately on the boy in front of him. "I'm simply jacking off."

"You could have fooled me. I always thought jacking off involved a lot more pleasure."

The silver-haired boy shrugged, stroked himself from base to head several more times before stopping again. "...I've lost all pleasure in my life." The hand on his erection began to move again as his eyes shut, in a slow and steady pace, neither accelerating, nor decelerating. The silence brought Ayumu's attention to this fact.

"...would you like me to help?"

"Yes. Please leave." Eyes waited patiently for the sound of the door as his thumb swirled around the head of his cock, but it never came. Instead, a new more pleasurable contact was made with his erection. Startled, he opened his eyes. "Narum-"

The boy pushed him back onto the bed; Eyes was surprised to find himself defenseless. Something about those eyes kept him immobile. Ayumu lifted his hand up, cupped Eyes' cheek.

"The pleasure isn't lost," he murmured, tracing his thumb over Eyes' lips. The boy shut his eyes, involuntarily licking his lips. He could feel the breath breath of Ayumu carressing his face lightly, so lightly, but he knew it was there, examining his body.

When he opened his eyes again, Ayumu had taken a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the skin, exciting it to a peak. Eyes kept his cool, trying as hard as he could to keep his breath steady. The soft strands of brown hair brushed against the skin of his chest. The tingling sensation was so familiar, so..._wanted_ by his body. He felt betrayed.

Ayumu lifted his head, having noticed Eyes' begin to ball his hands into fists.

"...you really think it's lost...?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of Eyes' head as he hovered over the other boy. "Just because _he's_ lost...?"

Angry eyes focused on the cool brown eyes of Ayumu. "_You _have everything," he hissed coldly. "You couldn't understand..."

His words were ignored. Instead, Ayumu lowered his head to whisper into Eyes' ears: "Move on."

"Don't act like some God -"

"_Let me be your God._"

The statement elicited a choked cry from Eyes, although it might have been due to the lips that suddenly fell over his. Either way, as his mouth opened in surprise, allowing entry to the foreign tongue, he found himself unable to ignore the ringing of the words.

_Let me be your God_...he had said, so confidently, so unlike himself. There was something about this younger Narumi, something that set him far above the ranks of even Kanone and Kiyotaka.

They broke the kiss, but Ayumu continued to leave trails of saliva along Eyes' neck. "...I'll grant you all the pleasure you want...the knowledge you seek," he murmured between kisses. "...after all..."

Their lips pressed together shortly before Ayumu smirked and pressed his forehead against Eyes'. "...after all...it's simple physics," he said, never looking away as his hand traveled down Eyes' naked body. "To acheive the pleasure you want...all you need is a bit of friction."

"Friction..." He trailed off, raising his hips into the soft touch of Ayumu's hand. The cool touch created such wonderful sensations when it touched his heated skin...

His breathing became erratic as the hand completely surrounded his erection, stroking it gently, slowly, until it was firm and hard, and he was lost in a haze. Eyes surrendered himself to the other boy's ministrations, letting those hands, those hands of God wander all over his body.

...it felt wonderful. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. This was a piece of heaven not even Kanone could grant him, and he suddenly felt guilt fall like lead into his stomach. It was burning, and he found himself thrusting his hips upward; guilt or no, he wanted more, he wanted to forget, to move on, to believe these sugar-coated lies the boy was feeding him. It was all so exhilirating, so delicious...

"Nnngh!" Eyes let out a gasp and his eyes stretched open. "N-Narumi -"

The heat multiplied, and he released himself all over Ayumu's hand, which, even then hadn't stopped to let the swollen length rest, continued teasing it until Eyes forced himself up and caught the hand with his own. He was breathless, eyes half-lidded, pleasure slowly fading, but he felt light, a happy sort of tingly light.

"Your shirt's stained," Eyes finally whispered, falling back onto the bed.

Ayumu shrugged. "I'll have to wash it off before I leave."

"...Can you really do it?"

"Sure, do you have a bathroom?"

Eyes felt the urge to knock the boy unconscious and chain him up, and then tease him relentlessly for his stupidity. "_Be my God_," he corrected.

With a sigh, the Narumi ran his clean hand through his hair. "I'll have to, won't I? You're such a mess. Go take a bath." He turned around and began hunting for the bathroom, disappearing through the doorway when he found it.

_Simple Physics._..? Eyes smiled wryly. There was more to it than that. His hand fell to his length again, and he fisted it, gently stroking it away from the base, this time, with the image of the younger Narumi in his head.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUU**

A/N - Yes, it stunk. Sorry? I've had this for a while, and I just wanted it to finish, so I wrapped it up. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. If you'd like, tell me if I made any mistakes, what I could work on (that would be even more appreciated).


End file.
